


The Wrong One Night Stand

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blood, Bond Breaking, Branding, Caring John, Collars, Guns, Harsh scrubbing, M/M, Sex, Violence, possesive Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has a one night stand with John, Jim doesn't take to kindly to someone else touching his things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what the hell happened, this took on a life of its own.

Jim circled his prey, eyes taking in every inch of his Sniper. "What were you thinking?"

Sebastian felt the anger rolling off of the man, knowing to keep his eyes on the ground. Even if he wanted to look up. "Nothing, Sir. I was being selfish."

Jim smirked, stopping in front of Sebastian. "Damn right you were., but I don't hear an answer to my question. What. Were. You. Doing?"

Trying to take the edge off because every sexual advance I've made on you has been rebuffed, but Sebastian knew better than to say that. "I was being stupid, whatever you feel is right for my punishment, Sir."

Jim chuckled, pulling Sebastian close by his shirt collar. "Strip."

Sebastian stood, starting to undo the buttons on his shirt, folding each article of clothing as it was taken off until he was standing naked in front of his Boss. Awaiting the next order.

Jim looked at the small black collar that encircled his pets neck, he'd need to do something more visible. "Bathroom now."

Sebastian rushed to comply, but kept his pace slow as he walked down the hall to the spacious bathroom, kneeling on the tan carpet, already having an idea of what was coming next. 

"It seems a reminder of who owns you is in order." Jim could smell the interloper on his Tiger, but that stink would soon be taken care of.

Sebastian kept his eyes lowered, even as he felt the collar being toyed with. First it was loosened then it was so tight against his throat that it was difficult to breathe. making every breathe shallow as his throat closed. "S-sir."

Jim slapped Sebastian so hard his head went to the side and the corner of his mouth split, starting to bleed. "If I had no intentions of cleaning your mouth a gag would be in place. Silence."

Jim forced Sebastian to look up, knowing the pressure it exerted on the collar. "Maybe I'll pay Captain Watson a visit. Make him a pawn so maybe next time you're tempted to forget your loyalties, you will think twice."

Seb felt his heart clench as terror made his chest hurt, John.... But held back further comment as he was forced into the tub. 

Sebastian didn't move from his hands and knees as he felt water hitting his back, but the sudden intrusion of something hard and plastic against his ass made him flinch and try to move away. 

Jim pulled on the collar while forcing the tube into Sebastian. "Stay put." Moving the tube into his Sniper, soap and water would have to do for now, but there was always the chance to do it again if his man misbehaved. 

Sebastian felt the added pressure from the enema working its way through his insides, it's day one all over again. The pressure making him squirm and want to moan as his body protested until he felt the tube being removed only to be replaced by a plug. 

"Stand up." Jim moved the tools and turned the water on, scrubbing every inch of HIS Sniper was going to get that bastard off him.

Sebastian moved to comply, even with the swishing liquid that was making him cramp and the tight collar. Following orders comes first, no matter what. It took effort but he was finally able to stand, not moving as the scorching water hit his skin.

Jim began to scrub Sebastian, the brush leaving angry red marks on his hands first, then his arms, every inch of skin was scrubbed even his ass around the plug and his cock and balls were paid extra attention. 

Sebastian grit his teeth, he'd take it, all the anger from Jim, if it kept his boss from going after John that was what mattered. The Captain had been surprisingly gentle and that was something he wanted again, even if he wasn't sure about his feelings.

"I do not tolerate people touching my things, Sebastian. Maybe you'll remember that the next time you get an itch." Jim moved lower, scrubbing against his legs.

Or I'll hide it better, can't have the Doctor getting hurt. Sebastian only nodded since he had been ordered not to speak. He sighed in relief as the brush was set aside, seeing the blood red that was on it, he could only imagine what his skin looked like, but that just meant one thing.

Jim moved to the shampoo, picking up the black bottle to squeeze a generous amount into his hand. Starting to roughly card his fingers through Moran's hair. 

A silent cry fell from Sebastian's mouth as his hair was wrenched and twisted as Jim roughly cleaned it, at least this time he didn't shave it so small wonders.

Jim held Sebastian under the water, delighting in the hot water hitting his Tiger. His pale white skin turning to a harsh red.

Sebastian's survival instinct wanted to fight against the hand, knowing the hot water was dangerous, but his training from Jim taught him to not disobey.

Jim released his hold, pushing Sebastian down. "You. Are. Mine."

Seb stayed kneeling even as the hot water hurt his skin, the plug and water inside of him making him beyond uncomfortable. 

Jim left Sebastian there, his skin would be nice and hot by the time Sebastian decided to move-if he decided to move, that is. Then the second part could begin.

Sebastian let the water hit him, he could take this, even if he didn't enjoy it. John would be safe from Jim's wrath, hopefully if Sebastian was perfect in his actions from now on. He was pulled from his thoughts as Jim came back in, not saying a word as he released the plug.

Jim set to work at filling the bag again as he watched everything that had dirtied his prized Sniper to fall into the tub. He was already prepared to be rinsed.

Sebastian only got a moment to fight in a breathe before he was penetrated again by the tube and filled with water, this time the cramping was less but it still hurt, luckily he also knew it was almost done. 

"Are you going to disobey again and make me have to get angry? Because cleaning your mouth is next, tiger." Jim allowed his words to sink in before he hit his Sniper again. This time an angry red mark appeared on his back. "The cleaning process just takes so much effort, such a dirty boy."

Sebastian knew he wouldn't do it again, he was a good dog. Even if he hated being treated as such, but the soap.... 

Jim didn't bother drying Sebastian after he was released of the rinsing water and pulled from he tub. 

Sebastian stumbled but stayed upright even as his head was spinning from the lack of oxygen. 

Jim moved to the cupboard, taking out the bar soap he kept in there. Going back to his Sniper, forcing Sebastian to open his mouth and forcing the bar inside, using the part that was hanging out to manipulate it, knowing that the movements were mostly being done by the blonde man, even as he forced more inside. 

Sebastian hated this part, as he practically choked on the bar, feeling his teeth scraping along it, it made him want to gag, but he fought it. This part wouldn't last, but Jim had to be satisfied. 

Jim stepped back, the sight of his right hand man choking on soap was good, he's mine again, Jim couldn't smell anymore of that man in the air. 

Sebastian was licking the soap, since there wasn't a safe place for his tongue with it in his mouth, until it was removed he kept still, waiting as the time seemed to drag on forever. 

Jim walked forward, first toying with the collar, the small initials didn't seem to be enough for his man. "I'll need to rectify that."

Sebastian sucked in a breath of air as the soap was removed, his eyes watering. 

"Come along, boy." Jim snapped his fingers as he walked from the bathroom. 

Sebastian bit back a growl forcing his feet to move, unsure of what Jim was planning next.

"Now, since my collar seems to be such a flexible issue for you, I'm making a change." Jim let Sebastian into his study, pushing him down onto the couch.

Sebastian laid down, the length of the couch wasn't long enough and his feet were dangling off.

Jim was fussing with something on his desk before he came back a moment later, pushing a black gag into the Snipers mouth, hooking the straps.

Sebastian didn't move, already knowing what was coming next was going to hurt, but he'd take it. He had to, even this he'd take. As he closed his eyes, hearing a blow torch flare to life, but not feeling the heat hit his skin, he was on the edge until he felt the blaring white heat metal tip of something touch his skin, finally passing out from the pain.

Jim covered the brand, no need for his mark to get infected, moving up his Tiger to remove the collar. That wouldn't be needed anymore once the branding was healed up enough to just be scar tissue. 

Jim bit into Sebastian's shoulder, a low growl leaving him. No one will touch his Sniper again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian blinked awake, the pain flaring in his hip, shooting up his side. He had been in Jim's study, but somehow he had ended up in his room, pushing the sheet off of him to sit up slowly, the pain only getting worse as he started his morning routine, his whole body seemed to ache from the punishment yesterday.

He needed to get moving though, his morning appointment couldn't be missed. His body resisted every movement, the harsh cleaning making every touch of fabric to his skin painful, he moved to the kitchen after he had finally gotten ready, starting the coffee, knowing to not make noise staying quiet as he moved about the house, especially after he had screwed up so bad yesterday anything was possible. Sebastian felt naked without the collar, had he displeased Jim that much? to remove the collar, Something he had not done in two years.

Sebastian went to go wake his Master, his Alpha. The man who had saved him from being killed after he had gotten kicked out of the Army, they had not taken well to him hiding his Omega status, but if Sebastian wanted to get to the position of Sniper, he had to hide it, with everyone knowing he was an Omega, they would think all he wanted was to please his bonded and nothing more.

Sebastian entered the room silently, moving to kneel by the bed. "Sir."

Jim rolled over, eyeing the Sniper. "Good morning, Basher." 

Sebastian wanted to ask about the collar, what could he do to make up for it? His hip was throbbing as he waited to be dismissed. "Breakfast is ready, Sir. I have a doctors appointment this morning as well."

Jim stood, stretching, reaching down to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair." Yes, indeed. I can't have you getting pulled away from your job by boring urges, can I? You may leave after breakfast."

Seb felt the warmth, leaning into it, he wanted so bad to please. He didn't understand even after all this time why they didn't sleep in the same room, but just as before he was pushed away and ignored as Jim moved about the room.

"You have a job tonight, Tiger. So no dilly dallying today." Jim got dressed in the suit his Sniper had laid out.

Seb rose from the floor but kept his eyes lowered. "Of course, Boss." 

Jim smiled, his Sniper wanted to please so much, it could be read in every motion, but the man was just going to need to gain satisfaction from a job well done and not those sexual urges that were normal for other people.

Sebastian sat down at his spot, angling his chair toward his Alpha, ready for any request while they ate.

Jim ate his eggs and toast, reading the paper. Ignoring Sebastian, his Omega needed to eat too, but this was their normal. It was special.

Seb keeps his eyes lowered to his plate while they ate, he wanted to ask about his collar. How will people know? I need it back. "Sir, what about the collar." 

Jim set his coffee down, staring intently at Sebastian. "You won't need it anymore." 

Seb felt his heart fall as he stood, his hands shaking. they'd find him, he'd have to go into the program for unclaimed Omega's. "b-b-but..." His hands shook more as he stumbled over his words.

"You misunderstood me, I'm still keeping you. The assets you bring to the table in following orders and protecting me far outweigh the time and energy it would take to find someone new." Jim explained, coming to stand in front of Sebastian.

So I'm not expandable, Sebastian relaxed slightly. "Then why no collar, Jim."

"Because that little brand on your hip marks you as mine. Forever." Jim pinned Sebastian against the counter, even with their size difference, he was powerful.

Forever.... but John. Sebastian stopped the thoughts, it won't do good to think of him now, it was one night and it is over so Sebastian had to move forward. Seb couldn't help rolling his hips, looking for friction and some way to satisfy his Alpha that actually went with his instincts. 

Jim leaned up, kissing Sebastian on his cheek. "Not today, Tiger. You've got an appointment to take care of that urge."

Sebastian felt the warmth go away as Jim pulled back, a soft whine leaving his throat. No collar when he was going outside and now there was no way to help his Alpha, Boss sure all he had to be was a great shot, but to get his prostate milked to do his job better? He wanted to yell in frusteration, he wanted to go find John Watson again, just so it wouldn't be so damn sterile, so it would be another human fucking him.

Sebastian instead headed upstairs to finish getting ready, since getting angry helped nothing where Jim was concerned, but sometimes he just wanted to be listened to, instead of talked at. 

Jim smirked and got a small bounce in his step as he headed to his office, how he loved playing with his Omega, even though they were more Employee/Boss than Alpha/Omega, Jim values Sebastian's sharp shots and eyes above all else.

Sebastian wasn't surprised to be greeted by silence when he came back downstairs, during this time of day Jim was always in his study, probably doing ten things at once, but Sebastian just slipped out of the house, still nervous about not having a collar on as he hailed a cab.

Sebastian passed the time in the taxi quickly, mostly just because he had come to know the clinic well with the weekly visits, but it was just so clinical and cold as he walked inside, giving his name and waiting for them to call.

John looked over the paper, checking his next patient. He heard voices, but it had just become white noise as he had worked through the morning, until he walked into the exam room stopping in his tracks. Sebastian.

Seb heard the door open, looking up to see who his doctor was this week, his mouth wouldn't work properly. "I-I'm going to need to see another doctor."

John couldn't let the man leave, he hadn't thought Sebastian would ever come into his orbit again. "Wait! You don't need to see another doctor. You came here for a milking, I can do it."

Sebastian blushed, but undid his pants, letting them fall to reveal his hard cock. Seeing John again wasn't helping much, but it was a surprise that was welcome beyond belief. "I have a new addition, just to inform you, but since you are not doing a full exam then it doesn't matter." There was nothing that could be done about the mark anyway.

John could see the small jerky movements the Omega was making as he got up on the table, but that just left asking the obvious, what new addition? "You're hurt."

He's going to get mad, john's a doctor and i've been hurt, unwillingly, what if I get in trouble? Sebastian didn't want to answer as he looked down, avoiding John's gaze.

"Sebastian, what happened?" John slowly moved closer, keeping his voice low and calm, his eyes looking for new damage. 

"The pain isn't even there anymore, it's fine." Sebastian mumbled, flinching as he moved his legs, trying to hide it.

John caught sight of the white bandage, concern flaring as he moved closer. "Let me look."

Sebastian nodded, he knew it was a good idea to get it checked as he moved his left leg, finally letting the bandage fully come into view.

Sebastian let his pants fall, reaching down to fold them ritually, turning to lean against the back of the table, the doctor wasn't just going to let any pain go unchecked. "It was a reminder from my Alpha, Doctor Watson."

John took note of the swollen skin and the bandage, touching it carefully. "I'm going to remove this, Sebastian."

Sebastian felt the tape being pulled and removed, he didn't know what had been branded, but the heat had been enough for him to wake up covered in sweat this morning. 

John felt his heart hurt, he had only known this Omega a short time, but he felt an inherent need to protect him, especially upon seeing the mistreatment.

John examined the skin, his fingers being careful not to touch the delicate design, Sebastian had been branded.... John swallowed against bile rising in his throat. The small JM was still angry red which meant it had been done recently. "He did this to you, but you were already licensed as his Omega bonded and wearing his collar."

Sebastian dipped his head, shame making his skin color a blush red as he was fighting tears. "Please just do what you need to, I need to get home, Doctor."

John could feel the undertones of emotions coming from the Omega as he went to put gloves on but couldn't make them out completly since they weren't bonded, clearing his throat. "As you wish, Mr. Moran, bonded Moriarty."

Sebastiant tightened his fingers on the plastic under him, as he felt John enter him with a finger, finding and pressing on his prostate, starting to milk him as the pre-come leaked out. Sebastian moved his left hand to his mouth, biting his knuckle as he moaned and rocked his hips, eyes scrunching shut, please...please..please. 

John could feel the desperate need from the Omega, he couldn't do anything to help beyond this, John kept up the pressure as he felt Sebastian cum, the hot strings making him twitch, until he sagged against the table. 

John gently removed his hand, throwing away the gloves, the smell of the blonde filled the room and it took all of the Alpha's willpower to not mount him, but that wasn't in the cards for them it seemed. He looked away as he composed himself before facing Sebastian. "I'm going put the brand into the report, it needs to be in your medical history."

Sebastian finally got the strength to move sitting up to put his pants back on, he didn't want what Jim did in the report, but he knew it had to happen. He was suddenly feeling very helpless as he fought the emotions, stupid Alpha, why did he push? John didn't need to look and now he was being kind and- and Sebastian blinked hard, it wasn't going to last. "I understand."

John wrote the note, then walked over to Sebastian crowding into his space. "I'm sorry he did that. You didn't deserve it."

Sebastian tried to move away, his back hitting the exam table, he was already going to smell like John, if there was more then could be explained as doctorly and clinical, that just could not happen. "It could have been worse, Jim was so angry that yo-we- " Sebastian took a breathe. "That I wen't to another Alpha to fufill my needs. "

John took a step back, he didn't want Sebastian to get in trouble. I can take care of you, little lion. "You liked what I did, there is no reason to stay in a relationship if you are not fully satisfied by your Alpha. He doesn't see you as beautiful and breathe taking."

"But i'm not only his bonded, He is also my boss, Jim doesn't handle the word no very well." Sebastian wanted to melt again under this Alpha, John and his gentle touches were making his blood sing with need and all Sebastian wanted was to cuddle against the doctor and purr. But that would mean even more of the doctor's scent. "I can't get close to you again, John"

John knew from the presented evidence that Jim was possessive, he wasn't the right Alpha for Sebastian, but John didn't want to get the Omega hurt again. "How about if we didn't touch? We could go to dinner and just talk."

Dinner? But why would John want to risk it? Sebastian was already bonded, bonds weren't easily broken. "Dinner sounds nice." His voice came out soft with the slightest hint of a purr.

John beamed, the need to kiss Sebastian rising, he really was special and it wasn't just the scent or need to save an Omega in distress. Sebastian had something special that John hadn't seen before. "Let me help you."

Sebastian moved back, moving along the table, hitting the wall. please say it again. "I-I...need to g-go."

John gave into the need, leaning in to capture Sebastian's lips. a small sigh leaving his lips as they parted. "You deserve all the happiness, Mr. Moran."

Sebastian couldn't help melting against the Alpha, his hands coming to rest on the doctors shoulders, holding tight to keep the warmth and kindness for just a moment more, as he felt the waves of calm, almost peace flowing from the doctor. Why couldn't you have been mine? But Sebastian pushed that thought away even as a small tear fell from his eye, as he turned the doorhandle. 

John reached up to wipe the tear away, seeing the mixed emotions racing across Sebastian's eyes. I want to hold him and never let go. "I'll meet you tonight at 7, Angelo's."

Sebastian nodded, now to find an excuse. "Until tonight, John."


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian grabbed a cab, he could still feel the Alpha's prescense. Dr. John Watson. My Alpha.

But Sebastian was falling into his thoughts again, reality hitting him in the face. The Alpha at home was nothing like John. Jim Moriarty, possessive Criminal. It had been a fast bonding, Sebastian had not wanted to be exacuted or thrown into one of those places where Omega's were treated as something to be oogled over and bought. 

Sebastian didn't even realize they had stopped until the driver was tapping his shoulder, Sebastian reached into his pocket for his card to pay the fare. Before using his key to get inside the house, the quiet was being broken by typing, Sebastian walked into the kitchen, his eyes landing on the table where a file was waiting. Oh shit, he had forgotten about the job, his heart flopping with the knowledge that he would have to tell John their date was off, but at least he had gotten a kiss. 

"You took your time, read the file. The target is already on the move, hurry up and get going." Jim didn't even look up from his computer as he dismissed the Omega.

Sebastian picked up the file, same as usual. "Yes, Sir." Before going to get his gear bag.

The job wasn't difficult, it took longer to reach the location than to take the hit, but Sebastian didn't waste time as he broke down his rifle, checking his watch. He still had time to make dinner, but should he? Oh boy did he want to, spending more time with John sounded pleasing, in more ways than one. He was treated as a person to be talked to, his needs weren't ignored like they were with Jim. He knew quitting his job with Jim would be a whole hell of a lot easier then breaking the bond, bonds ran deep but could be broken. 

Sebastian made the choice, heading back to his bike, it wasn't noticable what was in his bag considering the rifle broke down, he headed toward the restaurant, speeding along the cars that dotted the streets as evening was descending.

John had chosen a table that was in the back, a small candle helping to set the mood, he was nervous, but it was ony because showing Sebastian how good it could be with an Alpha was important. Not that they weren't doing this backward, but John wanted so bad to take Sebastian from his Alpha, that had no idea how to treat an Omega. How could you treat a person that way? Especially someone who you are bonded with? John knew there was pieces of information he was missing, but stressing the Omega was not on his mind so he pushed those thoughts aside. Tonight was about showing Sebastian how precious he was and how much he should be loved. 

Sebastian saw John after he had been led to the back, his heart speeding up. If he wasn't hungry right now he'd ask to be taken back to John's house and claimed, make me yours please break the bond. 

John stood, pulling out Sebastian's chair. It was about making him feel special and cherished, tonight was only about the Omega.

Sebastian blushed, sitting down and scooting forward. "Nothing special needed to be done tonight for me, John." It was very nice here, but when the waiter came up, Sebastian wanted to protest as John was already ordering.

"We will take the red 2009, please." John ordered, before Sebastian could say anything. Sebastian was used to pleasing people, but he did not have to please John, I only want you to be you.

Sebastian liked being taken care of with no expectations from him, , he could be himself. He slowly moved his chair closer, this had to be slowly done as he reached out before pulling back. He wanted to hold John's hand, stroking his knuckles. But....Jim, his Alpha would- no at this point Jim didn't matter. Do it, make the connection, give in to the craving. 

John held his breathe, make the move Sebastian, please take my hand. I won't be seen as forcing this, please take it, John was silently pleading as he moved his hand closer, holding it out since he had seen Sebastian moving closer to him around the table.

Sebastian closed the distance slowly, more concentrated on John's hand than how far he was around the table from his original spot. His hand coming to rest in John's with a little pressure, closing his fingers to grasp it and do what he had wanted, Sebastian ran his tumb over the tan knunckles he saw, he took a shaky breathe as he felt his hands shake. This was everything he wanted, a connection that was more then just a bond between two people. A smile coming to take the place of uncertanty on his face.

John smiled as they looked over the menus, their hands interlocked under the table even though the Alpha could tell Sebssatian wanted more, he was so starved for affection and gentleness. He wanted so bad to move faster and just pull the man to him.

Sebastian tried to stop his hands from shaking, it was so different being treated nice and gentle, unlike being ignored or treated harshly by.. Sebastian cleared his throat, pulling his mind back as he leaned closer to John. 

John noticed the Omega leaning against him, it seemed the need wasn't only his as they were almost touching. Sebastian wasn't even looking at his menu, but his needs came first as John pulled him into a tight hug.

Sebastian breathed the Alpha in, letting the scent he could smell calm his nerves. "I....."

John stroked his hair. "Hush, there is no need to say anything now."

Sebastian quieted down, letting his words drift away as he allowed John to hold him. It was so nice to be held by someone who cared for him, well desired anyway, the Omega couldn't be sure if cared was in the cards for them at the moment, it felt like that to the Sniper, so his doubts weren't very big. "My plan went out the window, I was going to be closed off and not touch you, but it's so comforting."

John felt his heart ache for the Omega even as he pulled away to look Sebastian in the eyes. "Never doubt touching me, unless I explictly say so, Sebastian."

Sebastian didn't want to move back to his chair, but grudgingly he did, his boots finding John's foot under the table as he glanced over the menu finally. That was such a big step, they had only met, was he pitiful, was that it? Or was John actually being as nice as he seemed?

John smiled, feeling their feet hitting. He had already decided on a pasta that went well with the wine, but wanted to give Sebastian time to look.

Sebastian was surprised when he was asked about his order, he hoped he didn't let it show as he ordered the spaghetti with mushrooms. 

I want him forever... Sebastian opened his mouth to speak the words, but held back. There was always a boundry line between Alphas and Omegas, did it matter if he was still bonded? could everyone tell even if he wasn't wearing the collar?

"You can talk, Sebastian. I won't hold anything against you." John had noticed Sebastian hadn't touched his wine, even as he took a sip of his own. 

"I-I want to break my bond." Sebastian's voice shook and broke as he spoke quietly. 

Sweetheart, I love you. Woah, slow down man. He's a bonded Omega. I'd form a bond with you tonight if you'd let me. "Okay, I can help."

Sebastian jumped at the chance and the unspoken invitation, sliding under the table, not caring if people saw him. The invitation to break the bond with Jim meant forming an even stronger bond with a new Alpha. 

There it was. The line that could not be crossed, John moved his hand under the table, knowing where Sebastian was headed. "Stop, Sebastian."

Sebastian froze in his actions, his hands half way to john's fly. He felt a hand running through his hair, that was surprising. "mmm..." 

John smiled as he was able to lull the man from his misguided course of action. "Come eat with me."

Sebastian didn't understand, John wanted to break the bond, did he actually want to TELL Jim first? Because Seb had so many scars littering his body that showed going against the Irishman's wishes was a bad thing.

Sebastian crawled out from under the table, feelings washing over him. He had already messed it up? A sense of dread and hurt hitting him. Sebastian moved over, keeping his arms and legs tucked close into him. I can't do anything else to mess it up. He looked down at his plate, when had the food gotten here? "I'm sorry if i've already messed things up. I can just go. I just don't want to lose something that has been so nice."

John look sympathetically at the man. "Sebastian, I know how much you need me, but I also do not want you to only assume I want an Omega or I just want you for your body, as sexy a body as it is. "

That was nice to hear. Sebastian smiled, it was always hard to respond to a compliment. He took a bite to fill the silence as he thought. "Thank you."

John could stare at that smile for hours, I love seeing him happy. He kept stealing glances while they ate, eventually ordering water for them both since Sebastian had not had anything to drink since they got there. John needed to remember Sebastin didn't like wine. 

Sebastian reached for the water glass as soon as it was placed by him, drinking a gulp. He had wanted to ask but his nature and training always made things difficult. "Thank you for ordering water."

"You should have said you didn't like wine." John moved closer wanting to get back to where they had been before that brief hiccup.

Oh no.... why hadn't that thought occured earlier, the brand on his hip had started throbbing only to force his Alpha to the front of his mind. Jim said the brand binded them forever. "Jim isn't going to let me go, he made sure of that."

John moved to the distressed Omega's side, he could see the worry written all over his face. "Shh... don't think of him right now."

Sebastian dropped his fork, pushing his plate away, suddenly not very hungry. "He told me this morning, the hold he has is permanent, he won't let me go."

John had a feeling that was what the brand meant when he saw it, I will remove any mark possible from my Omega, that Alpha won't get him. "We will figure it out, honey. "

Sebastian felt more than heard the possessiveness in John's voice. It made him feel safe even if they weren't a bonded pair. "I know. Thank you, I don't mean to be a bundle of nerves."

John psuhed the thoughts aside as he pulled his plate over. "Would you like a bite of mine?"

Sebastian shook his head, the thought of the other Alpha killed his appetite. "No thank you."

John nodded, he could feel the worry and anxiety, he waved for the check and stood. "Let's go home then."

Sebastian stood, but didn't know what that meant. He couldn't go home smelling of the Alpha, Jim would hurt him. If Jim acted that way after sex, branding Seb, how would he react when Sebastian said he found an Alpha that was better for him?

John surprisingly felt the strong waves of fear. "You don't have to worry, I'm taking you to my house."

Sebastian relaxed, warmth filling him, safe I'm safe. He followed John outisde, standing beside his bike. "I'll follow you on my bike."

"That's a good idea since it will be safer at my house than if you left it here." John hailed a cab, getting in and giving the address.

Sebastian got on his bike, kicking it in gear as he followed the car, he didn't want to give up on this happiness he was feeling, even if his body was reminding him of the other Alpha. Jim was going to hurt any other Alpha Sebastian smelt of, maybe make a more public claim of his ownership. Sebastian stopped his bike, taking a moment, calming his suddenly racing heart.

John was relieved to see Sebastian follow him, he had heard the bike stop and his hope had failed that maybe the connection really wasn't there. Until, that is, Sebastian pulled up outside 221B. He unlocked the door and led the Omega in, holding the door open.

Sebastian felt the warmth as he entered, it was like a warm blanket covering him, the flat was different then the house he shared with Jim, that was like an ice cube compared to this.

John led Sebastian upstairs to their flat, already hearing Sherlock inside and preparing to run interfernece. John unlocked the door and walked in first, noting where Sherlock was before allowing Sebastian to enter and directing him upstairs. 

Sebastian could tell the other man was an Alpha and powerful, so he didn't even try to offer a greeting, given he didn't know the customs this man would find offensive. Staying silent was best as he headed upstairs to the bedroom.

John waited to hear his door close, going over to Sherlock, who had yet to look up from his microscope, but John knew he had something to say. "Not a word, Sherlock. We will talk later."

Sherlock made a noise, but only offered a coy smile, he could tell the Omega was claimed. He couldn't help but wonder what John had planned or even more curious was why the man was in their flat.

John was satisfied Sherlock had been taken care of, at least for the time being, before going upstairs.

Sebastian was looking around, he could see the small items from London, but he could also see the left over items from John's Army days, no one else would even think to make the connection aside from Sebastian, probably, that happened when you served. He moved back to the middle of the room when he heard the door open. 

John closed the door behind him, Sebastian at parade rest? there had been movement though, John had heard it from the hall. "You can relax, no need to feel the need for parade rest, but even I know old habits die hard."

Sebastian relaxed, he could feel the prickly, on edge warning of danger at the hairs on his neck. "You live with another Alpha?"

"Sherlock is harmless, he won't be a problem. I'm just happy you decided to follow me home. " John could tell Sebastian was nervous, but it could also be the added factor that he was afraid and feelings like that just wouldn't do.

Seb should believe that, but he had never been around more then one Alpha without a fight.

"Sebastian, it's alright. I promise." John could feel the nervous energy, coming to stand in front of Sebastian. "Let me take care of you."

Sebastian relaxed, feeling the anxiety leaving him slowly as he let the Alpha begin to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"You don't have to do anything, i'm here to only take care of you. Nothing more is expected." John's voice was calm as he reassured the nervous Omega.

Sebastian relaxed, his body becoming more pliant, but he knew what the Alpha would want. He would be naked and used.

John moved the shirt from Sebastian's shoulders, moving to his trousers, they too followed the shirt to a random spot in the room. He didn't expect sex tonight, John frowned at the brand, he couldn't believe someone would be that possessive of their Omega bonded. He stood, directing Sebastian to lay on the bed.

Sebastian laid on his back, closing his eyes as he felt John move away. Please be different, John had to be different, he was so nice.... But rolled over onto his hands and knees, Alphas only wanted one thing from an Omega.

John turned back to the bed, surprised to see Sebastian's position. "No, no, no. Sebastian this isn't about me." He moved back to the bed, kissing the Omega's shoulder. "Lay on your back, this isn't about me, sweetheart."

John slowly began to explore skin that had only been seen with the eyes of fevered heat, now he could take the time to see every inch of skin, kissing every scar, wishing he could take the pain away. 

Sebastian relaxed into the bed, each touch was feather light, making him want to believe this could last, but this would end.... the kindness never lasted, he couldn't go home so that meant finding somewhere new to live, a new job. He should leave the city.

John moved up first, wanting to take it slow and show Sebastian how much he could be loved, the man's actions were unerving, like he didn't expect anything in return for the pleasure he was giving. John moved up to his ear, sucking on the soft skin by it. "Just relax, baby."

Sebastian sighed, his hands at his sides, no touching....just breathe and feel. He had to remind himself as his muscles kept twitching to touch the Alpha. A small whimper escaped when John touched a sensative spot.

John moved his hand in soothing circles on the Omega's stomach. As he kissed every small freckle on the man's face. "Beautiful man."

Sebastian couldn't stop the purr that kicked up, rumbling his chest as his eyes closed. He loved this feeling, the... he couldn't even put it into words, it was a warmth that spread through out his body.

John smiled, moving up to kiss Sebastian on the lips. "Yes, love. Enjoy it, this is all for you."

Sebastian beamed, a smile breaking out. This felt amazing, he could stay in this bed forever, if he could keep the Alpha with him.

John moved down the Omega, being careful to avoid the brand. He was never going to hurt Sebastian, he was going to treat him like gold. He kissed every freckle, his hands roaming until he reached the half hard erection, moving to tease the skin around it to draw the exprience out even if only a little.

Sebastian whined and pushed his hips up as he felt his body responding to the teasing, getting hard even as his mind traveled to the other Alpha.... Jim would hurt John once he found out.. He's going to die, Jim wouldn't take this just like before, it'll be worse. Before Sebastian knew it the shaking had started again. 

John stopped what he was doing, moving to lay beside Sebastian, gently rubbing his side. "Hey, it's only us, sweetie. You and me. Don't worry, you're safe. No one else, Sebastian."

Sebastian tried to push the fear away, John was strong, how else could he have tempted Seb?... well getting drunk in a bar didn't help. coherent thoughts quickly left the Omega's head as John took his hot length into his mouth.

John stopped, taking a moment to savor the taste that was purely the Omega. Before starting a slow pace, not wanting to overwhelm Sebastian. 

Sebastian felt the need for release all to soon, the heat coiling in his belly, he tried holding it off. Sebastian tensed even as he moaned from the pleasure the Alpha was giving him. 

John felt the muscles tensing under his hands, even as he hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head faster, don't hold back now, he wanted to make Sebastian feel good, why was he holding his orgasm back?

Sebastian didn't last under the increased suction and pressure, before stars erupted behind his eyelids and a litany of curses fell from his mouth as his orgasm finally hit him in crashing waves that left him shaking in the after shocks. 

John swallowed it all, a spark of pleasure shooting through him, but he held back. This wasn't about him, that could come later. He took the time to gaze at the Omega as Sebatian laid on the bed. He looked serene, peaceful, John was so very lucky to see him so vulnerable.

Sebastian felt boneless from that fantastic orgasm, he couldn't even think. But knowing the Alpha would be expecting reciprocation made him move. They always expected something in return for making an Omega feel good, that was how it went. 

John moved up the bed, seeing Sebastian trying to move, he gently placed a hand on the Omega''s chest. "You don't have to move."

Seb laid back on the bed, didn't John want anything? They hadn't even bonded yet and he already felt such a connection, it was a little scary, but here he felt safe. 

John laid down next to Sebastian, holding him. "Nothing is expected of you here."

Sebastian turned to face John, he couldn't find a reason to leave, not when he knew something worse was going to happen when he returned home.

John wrapped his arms around Sebastian, pulling him closer as he kissed along his jaw. He wanted Sebastian to know every Alpha wasn't bad just because Jim had been cruel. That he didn't need to always be expected to do things, for all John cared Sebastian could lounge in bed all day and John would dote on his every need. "Stay tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian was floating, his eyes closed as he moved closer to John, he couldn't go home now... "I'm afraid of the consequences."

John pulled back, moving only enough to wrap the Omega's legs up in his own, he could feel the telling pulling in his mind, the one he had read about, bonding... "I'll keep you safe, Sebastian, my Omega." 

Sebastian could feel the bonds starting to twine him to John, but also the bond he had with Jim was holding strong, could you bond with two Alphas, from what he remembered it was unheard of. "I would love to stay, John."

John moved to stand from the bed, until he felt Sebastian holding tightly onto his hand. "I'm only going to get us some water, you can relax."

Sebastian watched the Alpha until the door closed, relaxing back onto the bed. He felt so much love already, they had not even bonded, but they could get to know each other after the bonding, because at this point that was what Sebastian wanted more than anything else.

Seb groaned and buried his head under the quilt when he heard his phone going off in his jeans, bursting the happy bubble John's room had become. "No, leave me alone."

The ringing stopped after a moment, only to pick up again two seconds later. 

John was coming back into the room the third time Seb's phone rang, he set the glasses on the side table, reaching down to stroke Sebatian's hair. "Want me to answer your phone?"

Sebastian hummed, peeking out from under the quilt. "No, I want to stay happy a little longer and answering that phone means trouble..."

John nodded, waiting to pass one of the glasses to Sebastian until he sat up. 

Sebastian leaned against John, sipping the water. He is going to keep calling, the phone won't stop. "I'll call him in the morning, I should just shut my phone off, but I don't want to move."

John knew the Omega was dreading it, he could feel the emotions, even if only a fraction. The unbonding would be difficult, paperwork... breaking the physsical bond... obviously getting away from Jim was difficult. He stood and took the steps to the dresser, answering the phone. "John Watson, who may I ask is calling?"

Jim gripped the phone, who was this asshole answering his Sniper's phone. "Where is my Omega." 

John moved back to the bed, sitting down and taking Sebastian's hand. "Seb...." 

He looked to the man to make sure the nickname was alright to use.

Sebastian looked away, fidgeting as he tugged at the quilt, why had John answered the call? Yes it was esstential to cut ties with the Alpha before another bond could cemented, but Jim wasn't going to be very happy about Sebastian staying out...among other things. 

"The Omega." John had to correct himself. "Is perfectly fine, but unable to answer the phone at the moment."

Sebastian felt his gut twist...well that wasn't a lie. 

"Tell him to get home now." Jim growled

Sebastian felt the hairs raise on his arms, this was dangerous, going against Jim for any reason was never a good idea. He stood, setting his glass carefully on the desk before he started to get dressed. 

John took the anger in stride, his eyes following Sebastian's movements. "He will not be leaving, now that you know he is safe. Good bye." John didn't wait for a respone before ending the call and turning the phone off.

Sebastian froze in his movements, panic hitting him. "Jim knows my last location, h-he'll track me." Sebastian couldn't risk John getting hurt, but he couldn't go against Jim.

John stood, walking to Seb and taking his hand. "You promised you'd stay."

Sebastian stopped pulling his shirt on, enjoying the comfort from the hand. "Jim is dangerous, he'll hurt you."

John snorted a small laugh. "You think I can't handle a single Alpha? I've done my homework, Sebastian. Please come back to bed."

Sebastian was surprised by the level of confidence in the Alpha, he leaned over to kiss him and squeezed their joined hands. "Just let me go get one thing, John."

John smiled as he watched Sebastian walk out of the room, he didn't like not knowing where Seb was going, but he hadn't said he was leaving, trust had to come first.

Sebastian slowly walked down the hall, still weary of the other Alpha. The need to get his rifle or even the handgun he kept in his bag to protect John kept his feet moving until he got downstairs.

"Sebastian Moran, top sniper in the British Army, now under the employ and bonded to one James Moriarty. The Omega status must have been hard to hide during heats." Sherlock knew the man had to come downstairs eventually, he had been waiting to get his opinion in, even if John told him not to.

Oh I'm in trouble... Sebastian couldn't think as his body froze, reminding himself that the Alpha was harmless, even if he seemed scary at the present time. "As a matter of fact, they were, but I handled it. I see you somehow got a hold of my record. Now if there is nothing else, I will be right back."

Sherlock moved to grab the Omega, holding him back by his arm. "I don't care if you play games with me, but leave John alone. Run to your Alpha and give him the message."

Sebastian pulled on his restrained arm, glaring at the Alpha. "Let the fuck go. Jim isn't even a factor, not for me."

"That's why I can still smell him on you?" Sherlock leaned down, making a point to scent the Omega, he smelt John, the other Alpha, but there was also the underscent of the Omega, almost making Sherlock forget he didn't want to bond. OH.... "You want to bond with John?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, of course because that is what every Omega thinks of every moment of every day. "Release me or lose the hand."

"Little Omega has spine, eh?" But Sherlock let him go, he had no desire to get an Omega, but even he couldn't stand that close to an Omega without the sweet, mouthwatering scent making him reconsider everything. He moved back to his chair, watching Sebastian. 

Sebastian shook his head, sighing. All Alphas were the same, he ignored the looks as he went outside, stopping at his bike and checking the gun for bullets before flipping the safety on, no need for mistakes to happen. 

Sherlock was caught between not wanting to get near the Omega when he came back into the flat and crushing him against the wall, getting consumed in the scent that was going to slowly drive him insane if he didn't get control of his emotions again.

John heard the stairs squeaking as Sebastian came back up, a relief flooding him that he hadn't even noticed. Too fast, maybe, but John wasn't going to tell Sebastian no for anything. 

Sebastian stopped before opening the door, he should leave, go home even not knowing what the punishment would be. Jim was probably already on his way, traacking his scent. 

Sebastian reassured himself by touching the gun at his back, already mapping where it would rest inside the room, just in case he did show up.

John opened the door, smiling as he pulled Sebastian back toward the bed. "What was so important?"

Sebastian slipped the gun out of his jeans, untucking his shirt and throwing it off. "I may be an Omega, but I'm also an expert shot."

John got the meaning of those words in two seconds. "You can't kill him, it will also hurt you, Sebastian."

"Of course the bond breaking will hurt like hell, but being forced into a bond that wasn't my design? For two years I have tried and ttried to make a connection, but then you came into my life like a ray of sunlight, I will protect you." Sebastian moved to push John back toward the bed, knowing to keep distance between the Alpha and the door so he has a chance to grab the gun.

John has to admit there was an....appeal to seeing Sebastian taking the tough route, but he didn't want to admit that seeing the Omega taking control was a turn on.

Sebastian cuddled against John on the bed, he didn't need to be in control now, all he wanted was John safe, but he also wanted to purr like a cat, two very different sides of him fighting for dominance.

"You did not have to go get that, Seb. I have one here." John smiled, suddenly his big protector was leaning against him, John ran his fingers through Seb's hair.

Sebastian didn't answer as he dozed, his body still on high alert, but he had done good. 

John hummed softly, he already had so much trust from the Omega, but he did have a great deal of damage control from that other Alpha.... 

Sherlock wasn't surprised when he heard the pounding on his door, setting his violin down. Hello train station. He slipped on his dressing gown, but the insistent pounding really had no sway on how fast he moved. He got the first wiff of strong Alpha scent before opening the door, well this should be fun. "You could have waited until morning, I am assuming right in saying you are coming to retrieve your Omega?"

Jim didn't answer, forcing his way into the flat, he could smell his Omega, mingled with the scents of two Alphas. "Where is he? Your friend wants to take my Omega, I have every legal right to retrive him."

Trust John to also want to bond with the wrong Omega. "I have no idea where your man is."

Jim snarled, liar. "I can smell him here, you are keeping him from me." Jim felt his heart kick up, preparing for a fight.

"I said I don't know where he is, feel free to search. I have no quarrels with you finding him or you could just get the hell out of my flat." Sherlock crowded James back to the door.

Jim pushed back, using his strength that had built up to move the detective. He scented the air, low growls continuing to fall. 

Sherlock went to grab his phone from his room, this interaction wasn't going to end well. 

Jim moved up the stairs, his hands balling into fists as he smelt his Omega, he may not love Sebastian, but no one else was going to touch him. "Sebastian!"

John hears the raised heart beat even as he doesn't move from the bed. He doesn't want to wake the Omega, but even he must hear some of this, Sebastian lived with the other Alpha, but after a moment John slipped from the bed to retrieve is gun, moving slowly to the door and opening it. "Take another step and I shoot."

Jim reached past the slight opening in tbe door, his nostrals flared as he smelt the strong scent of Sebastian, it was this Alpha. He twisted as he caught sight of the gun, pushing harder against the door as he grabbed for the flesh he could see.

John didn't hesitate as he pulled the trigger, firing off a warning shot that grazed the man and stopped his efforts momentarily.

"Try again and I won't just graze you, Alpha."

Jim didn't even feel the pain as adrenaline covered it. "Try it and I will torture you. " 

Sebastian sat up, he knew that heart beat, slwly moving from the bed. "Alpha, it's my fault. John had nothing to do with it."

"You are but a simple Omega, he is the Alpha who should have had more sense than to clamp onto another's Omega." Jim stepped back, he's mine.

John pushed Sebastian back. "You don't have to answer."

Sebastian should though, the tone Jim was using was condescending him in more ways than one. He looked between the door and his gun, Safety. But the Alpha already has one.. "But..."

John took charge, placing a restraining hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "You will not open that door. Go sit on the bed."

Seb nodded, I'm not a child, but he had seen enough Alpha fights to not want to get between them, he also couldn't go against an order. 

Jim took the silence to mean he had won and pushed harder agianst the door, getting his footing to push his way in. "Sebastian, you were told to come home, were you not?" 

Sebastian opens his mouth to respond, even as his fear spikes up. "Yes, sir."

John can smell the fear, cocking the gun again and aiming it, pulling he trigger. 

Jim felt the bullet slice through his leg, the urge to get to his Omega overpowering even that, to him it was a flesh wound, even though the blood was soaking his jeans. "Jackass missed." 

Sebastian moved to Jim, stopping the bleeding, fucking instincts. Why did I do that? "Got you."

John cocked the gun agian. "Move, Sebastian. "

But.... Sebastian was caught between feeling everything that was coming from their shared bond, the pain, anger and surprisingly fear. "I can't he'll bleed out."

"In two seconds it isn't going to matter." John didn't raise the gun, he needed the Omega out of the way first. 

"I don't care. I'm not losing my bonded. " Sebastian didn't know why he cared... Jim didn't

Jim blinked even as the pain flared, a gasp falling from his lips as he tried moving. "mine."

Sebastian felt a fleeting feeling was that... no....love? Right when you're dying? "Now? you tell me now?"

John stepped back, he felt like he had missed something, the bond breaking was going to come, even if he didn't get the second shot off. "Sebastian he doesn't love you. That was why you came to me."

Sebastian felt his heart breaking, well that was better than not having any emotion for his Alpha, right? But the bond breaking would come... "Call an ambulance." 

"move, I'm shooting him again, he'll hurt you more than that damn brand." John wanted to pull Sebastian away. He moved to grip the Omega by the arm. "Let him go."

Sebastian could feel the heart beat fading, I'm losing him, hell Jim had been horrible, but I had cared for him against everything else. Sebastian reluctantly stood, still feeling the rythmic beating even as Jim got paler. I did everything that I could, even going against an order. 

John leveled the gun at the Alpha, firing off another shot to end it. He could see tthe pain and anguish crumbling as Sebastian moved back to the bed, it was obvious that he cared for the Alpha, but John moved fast when he saw the intense make him twitch. 

Sebastian felt the saddness replaced by intense pain, like fire had suddenly consumed him. 

Sherlock moved when he heard the shots, taking the stairs two at a time, you'd think someone was bleeding to death by the screams. 

Sebastian screamed as the intense pain hit his skull, all other thoughts leaving him but making it stop. The disorienting pain making him trip over his own feet as he saw red, not just the pain but all the red in the room.

John gave the body a glance before going to the more pressing issue of helping the Omega through a bind breaking, slowly guiding the twitching man to the bed. 

Sherlock walked into the room, his eyes widening in anger. "John, what the hell happened?"

John mumbled under his breathe, helping Sebastian lay down, even as each touch brought a cry of pain like he had been struck. "Sherlock, shut up and help."

Sebastian had felt imself being moved, but couldn't do anything but scream as the pain laced through him. He felt like his skull was being torn in two, his entire body screaming. 

John was worried about the Omega, but knew touching wouldn't help so he just sat on the bed, staying close to reassure Seb, even as the Omega writhed and gripped his head. John didn't have a choice, he had to shoot the Alpha. 

Sherlock looked down at the body, more blood stains to explain, but the video would explain everything, given actually saying an Alpha had forced an Omega to move away from his bonded? Oh that would go over well...

Sherlock knew who to call, he dialed his brother. 

"I see we have a mess to clean up." Mycroft gave no other pleasantries as he answered. 

"I know you saw what happened, clean it up on your end and i'll take care of the dirty work on mine." Sherlock knew how to get rid of messes rather well. 

"John was protecting the Omega, I see no reason why this needs to escalate, Brother." Mycroft clicked on his computer, ordering a clean up crew to Baker street. 

Sherlock nodded, at least something was going right. he had a big mess to clean up, from a insignificant Omega. "Then if there is nothing else, good bye, Mycroft."

Sherlock made a list of everything he would need for disposal, it wasn't difficult to remove a body, but he had his work cut out. 

John had gotten closer to Sebastian, pulling the Omega onto his lap and stroking his hair. He knew the bond breaking was tough, but he still needed to read up on it so he could know exactly what his Omega would go through, becasue Sebastian was his now.

Sebastian didn't know how long it was before he came back to himself, the pain clearing enough for him to realize John hadn't left. He closed down, not letting anything break his focus as he got his breathing under control. John had stayed when he could have left, even when the fire erupted.

When he noticed the Omega was awake, John smiled down at Seb, still stroking his hair. "It's going to be okay, i'll help you through this. "

During the focusing Sebastian felt the bond, so clear even as he felt all floaty, disbelieving, like he wanted to deny what happened? He could also see the new silver strands for his bond with John... The waves of pain hitting him as the breaking continued, making it hard to think as he tried to make himself flash back, away form the pain.

John heard the people rushing around, but it was like he couldn't see anyone other than Sebastian, he gently moved the Omega to lay on the bed, laying next to him and holding Sebastian close. "I am right here, Seb."

There had to be something, anything that would make the fire stop...some place in time where it wasn't just, Sebastian grabbed onto a memory. He had gotten hurt and Jim being the Alpha, Instincts had kicked in so no matter how much he didn't like the Sniper. James had been sweet, caring even, taking care of the Omega until he had gotten better. Sebastian smiled, even as he still felt the fire, there was at least one moment in time that had been pleasent. 

John saw the smile, the silence may be scaring him, but if all he could do was hold Sebastian through the harsh waves, he'd do it. 

Sebastian knew the bond was broken, even as he held close to the fond memory, the sadness that came along with the breaking, his heart hurt.. he felt like crying, but he also felt the pair of arms around him. John, he stayed, the Alpha. Focus on that and not the past.

Didn't he feel the flames too? 

Sebastian worked his jaw, trying to get his body to answer. "D-did the fire get you too?!"

What if John had gotten hurt because of him? Fear suddenly replaced the pain, forcing his eyes open he began to frantically feel along the Alpha. The last thing he remembered was Jim being in his arms... the love, that fleeting emotion. Then the fire erupted. 

John could feel the rising panic, taking Sebastian's hands in his. "It's alright, Sweetheart. The fire didn't touch me."

"But it was all over me, how could it not have hurt you?" He should have done something different, yes he felt lighter in a strange way, after the bond breaking fire had stopped, but the guilt at getting his Alpha killed? That weighed heavily on him, even if he had a right to be selfish and find someone who loved him. 

John pulled Seb closer, cuddling the Omega, He too could see the threads of their growing relationship. "I have you, or I should say, you have me all to yourself, if that is what you wish."

Sebastian tilted his head up, gazing at John, why wouldn't he want him? Had seeing him show compassion to Jim, wanting to save him. Did that make Sebastian suddenly different? "Why would I not be yours?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I did not want to assume you wanted to make the bond permenant, given the harsh bond breaking that recently occured. " John wanted to fall asleep in the Omega's arms, letting the bond fully cement on its own, but at present he wanted to kiss Sebastian.

Sebastian felt the unasked needs and questions from the Alpha, leaning his head up. "You can kiss me, John."

John blushed, had he been that obvious, he leaned down to gently press his lips against Seb's. But John   
was also hoping that Sebastian had felt what he had been thinking through their new bond. 

Sebastian pulled back after a moment, hearing the door open as Sherlock walked inside. Moving back on the bed, he wasn't bonded anymore, they could make him leave....

John moved to rub the Omega's arm. "Nothing is going to happen, my love." Everything cleaned up, Sherlock?"

Sherlock set his face into a mask, he didn't want to give away that he actually liked the Omega, he could always go find one of his own. "Of course, I seem to have stepped into some bonding time between you two."

"Your timing is impeccable as always, Sherl." John opened the door, may as well do introductions.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around himself, even though he had been through some thing horrible, staying silent in this moment was best, he didn't want the Alpha to be angry again or have another reason to try and force him out. Given the one interaction they had had was threats. 

Sherlock walked over to the bed, eyeing the Omega up. "I'm Sherlock."

John got between them, he didn't want Sherlock doing anything stupid. "Sherlock, this is Sebastian. Please try to make him feel comfortable here."

John had to keep the peace, he couldn't stand another fight when the day hadn't even started yet. "How about we stop there, given this evening has been rather taxing, we can talk in a few hours after we have all gotten some sleep."

Sebastian relaxed against the bed, that sounded like one of the best ideas he had ever heard. Why didn't Sherlock like him, acting all stoic and of course working with Jim had been..... not good, but it wasn't like he had contributed to their game. 

"If there is any way I can service you, Alpha. Do not hesitate to call." 

At least he is appetizing, more than Sherlock wanted to admit. "Very good, feel free to resume what ever it was that youwere doing, just please keep the noise down."

John sighed, two steps forward three steps back, but that was how it worked with Sherlock. John caught Sherlocks arm as he walked out the door. "No experiments in the fridge for a week."

Sherlock only shook his head, pulling his arm free. "Of course, John. Enjoy your Omega."

John let Sherlock go without comment, seeing Sebastian pulled in on himself still on the bed. "I'm sorry he made you uncomfortable, Seb."

"He was treating me as ever Alpha treats aa Omega, unless they are bonded." Sebastian spoke to the quilt as his head rested on his pulled up knees. Sebastian didn't want to be sent away, but John was different, he was nice. The Alpha wouldn't send him away just because their bond wasn't fully formed, wouldn he?

John sat down on the edge of the bed. damage control. "He doesn't know how to act around people."

Sebastian nodded, but gave no comment as he laid down, he felt the other man moving slowly, cautiously behind him. Almost like Seb was a deer, not wanting to spook him. "I'm sorry."

John stroked Sebastian's cheek, pulling him close. "For what?"

And what happened wasn't my fault? "I led Jim here, I caused trouble. I should not have done it, going back would have been the better alternative instead of dragging you into everything."

"But no one got hurt, well no one who didn't deserve it, Jim was being cruel, that brand proves it along with everything else he did, but I'm going to fix it, now sleep, my Sebby. We have a busy day tomorrow. "John kissed the back of Sebastian's neck, drawing patterns on his skin, he only wanted to relax the Omega after the stressful events. 

Sebastian was tired, but wound up too, he focused on the hands that were on his skin, dozing before sleep finally took him. 

John kept up his slow motions as he felt the Omega relaxing, good, sleep.. He moved his hands to Sebastian's hair, curling the blonde strands in his fingers before he followed into sleep.


End file.
